


Double

by Zenniet



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-War, Smut, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tactile Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: Ratchet/Orion Pax/Megatron Pre-War. Read the tags.----Done as a request
Relationships: Megatron/Orion Pax, Megatron/Orion Pax/Ratchet, Orion Pax/Ratchet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Double

Orion didn’t know fully what he wanted to do yet. Megatronus- now Megatron- had just recently left behind the gladiator’s pits to weave more into politics, and Orion knew that he had wanted to follow a similar path. Cybertronian medic, and friend to Orion, Ratchet supported his decision.

Time would pass and Orion would make his choice in that regard, though he couldn’t in another, more personal sense. He had found himself developing feelings for both his long time friend, and the mech who was almost a mentor to him.

Luckily for him, he found that he didn’t have to make that decision. Both Megatron and Ratchet both cared for him and, with no particularly bad blood between the two of them, they could at least tolerate each other.

So when they took Orion to the berth, both Ratchet and Megatron were more than willing to _really_ take him, even if they had to work together a little bit to do so.

Ratchet sat on the berth, Orion straddling his lap. The medic’s careful, trained servos picked out the most sensitive spots on Orion’s thighs and hips, fingering and playing with the wires underneath them to make the demure data clerk writhe on top of him. Megatron, behind Orion, has his helm buried in Orion’s neck cabling, sharp dentae nipping at the wires. Orion squealed, frame shivering as he couldn’t choose if to lean forward against Ratchet’s front or back against Megatron’s.

The two mechs sandwiching Orion almost seemed to be locked in a little friendly competition to see who could draw their name out of Orion first. Though, all they were able to get were meek little whines and gasps.

With a twitch, almost flinching into himself and away from the other mechs, his plating disengaged and his spike extended, valve dripping on Ratchet’s lap. His engine revs and his optics go wide, face flushing, his expression making it obvious that he didn’t intend to do any of that.

“Oh,” Ratchet sighed, “My Orion,” With a purr, he led his servo to Orion’s spike. The mech let out a squeak, giving another flinch, but arching into that touch. He let out a gentle sigh, only to be followed by a loud yelp that melted out into a moan. When Megatron pulled his face away from Orion’s neck cabling, he revealed tiny, glowing, bright blue pinpricks of energon from where Megatron had bitten him. Ratchet had half a mind to shoot Megatron a glare if he didn’t see how much Orion was enjoying that.

“You like being claimed by me, Orion?” Megatron growled, his servo roughly groping across Orion’s chestplates, thought he wasn’t able to find the sensitive seams in the armor the way that Ratchet did. Nonetheless, he still had Orion squirming.

“Open your aft panel for me, Orion.” Megatron’s voice rumbled. In that moment, Orion made the choice of who to lean into. With an almost appalled gasp, he fell forward against Ratchet, big, nervous optics looked back at Megatron, who was hungrily eyeing Orion’s still closed aft panel.

“You don’t have to,” Ratchet said, a soft, caring concern crossing his expression as he rested a servo at the small of Orion’s back. Orion simply shook his helm and squeezed his optics shut, before sending the command through to let the paneling covering his aft port shift away.

“Good,” The low purr came from the mech behind Orion as a claw tipped digit carefully prodded at Orion’s aft port. The younger mech squeaked, his digits grabbing at Ratchet’s plating. “It will feel better soon, but if you don’t wish to continue, then we won’t.” Megatron reiterated Ratchet’s thoughts from before. Orion shook his helm again.

“N-no, continue,” Orion said softly optics opening halfway and looking back at Megatron. The gray mech pushed the first segment of his digit past the outer ring of calipers and Orion gasped. “It feels strange…”

“If you’ve never had anything in this port, it would.” Megatron responded. One of Ratchet’s servos stroked soothingly down Orion’s back while the other gently rubbed at his sensitive seams to keep his charge up.

It took everything in Orion’s power not to writhe, and everything in Megatron’s not to be more hurried and rough. Orion’s little, airy moans were enough to stoke a raging blaze in both Ratchet and Megatron, both of whom wanted nothing more than to frag the younger mech into oblivion. It felt like it took an eternity for Megatron to be able to work a single digit into Orion, and by that point the younger mech was wantonly, openly moaning against Ratchet’s plating, optics shut once more.

“M-Mega- Megatron…” Orion whined. On Ratchet’s lap, his neglected spike and valve throbbed with the charge that was running through him. A shiver ran down his backstrut.

“We need to get you adjusted.” Megatron’s other servo held the side of Orion’s aft as he slowly eased in a second digit.

Megatron didn’t have the patience to work that digit in as far as he had the first, there was no _way_ that such restraint could be expected of him. Especially when Ratchet finally took Orion’s spike in his servo and began stroking it, making the younger mech moan and his aft port quiver around Megatron’s digits. He couldn’t wait to feel that around his spike.

Ratchet shot him a warning glare when Megatron freed his digits and took his own spike in his servo, lining it up with the still-somewhat-tight outer caliper ring of Orion’s aft port. Megatron brushed him off. The smaller mech gasped, jumping a little in response. His EM field bled nervousness, though that trepidation could hardly combat with the unbridled lust that overpowered the field and fed off of Megatron’s and Ratchet’s as well.

Ratchet made no move to shift Orion and try to get his own spike into him, instead securely holding him against his frame as Megatron held Orion’s hips with both servos.

Megatron eased his hips forward. He was eager to feel the clench of Orion’s aft port around him, but he wasn’t so cruel that he would just slam into him. He couldn’t do that to the sweet, young mech who was so desperate for his spike.

After the slow push, the blunt head of Megatron’s spike entered Orion’s port. The mech flinched against Ratchet, face scrunching up at the strange sensation.

“It- It feels weird…” Orion looked embarrassed to admit it. He looked embarrassed with this whole situation, really, but Megatron and Ratchet both couldn’t find it any more alluring.

“I’ll go slow. You can tell me to stop if you must.” Megatron stroked down Orion’s backstrut before resuming the slow inching forward of his hips.

Orion overloaded when Megatron was halfway inside of him. Of course, Ratchet rubbing at his anterior node probably also had something to do with it. His port clenched hard around Megatron and he cried out, back arching and frame shaking. His servos gripped Ratchet’s plating hard enough to press shallow dents into it, which he looked sorry about as soon as he had his processor back in him.

“R-Ratchet-“ He panted, “The- What about you?” Orion was sheepish. He couldn’t get the words out, but Ratchet knew what he was referring to.

“Let’s get you settled, first.” He said, giving a quick nod to Megatron as the silver mech continued pushing.

When his hips were finally flush with Orion’s aft, the younger mech must have been close to another overload. He was _tight_. Though, Megatron didn’t expect any different.

“I- I want you now, Ratchet.” Orion’s vocalizer squeaked, laced with static, “Please.”

Still, Ratchet was a little skeptical. The idea sounded amazing in theory, but he wondered if Orion could take it. Nonetheless, he chose to trust Orion’s judgement this time. He helped Megatron lift Orion and situate their frames so that Megatron lay on his back with Orion on top of him. Ratchet, on his knees between theirs, lined his spike up with Orion’s valve.

“Tell me if it gets to be too much for you.” Ratchet’s voice shook ever so slightly with his barely restrained urge to thrust hard and deep into Orion’s sensitive, slick valve. He entered him slowly and carefully, Orion writhing and moaning as if he were being fragged hard into the berth already.

“Please, please!” Orion gasped once Ratchet was fully inside of him. Orion tried to move and rock his hips against his partners’, but the firm grip and two thick spikes inside of him made that difficult.

Megatron was the first to move, grinding his hips up into Orion and bouncing him just a little, spurring Ratchet into moving as well. The two thrust into Orion in uncoordinated, jagged movements, but it was more than enough for the smaller mech, who was tumbling into his second overload. His valve quivered around Ratchet’s spike, his lubricant welling up and spilling out onto the berth. His vocalizer shorted and popped, his servos grabbed onto Ratchet again, putting the poor plating beneath them through the test.

Every thrust after that made Orion sob, but his EM field didn’t stop pulsing that hot _want_ that it had been before. Underneath him, Megatron let his engine sound out a possessive snarl that shook Orion’s whole frame and made Ratchet’s servos vibrate where they gripped Orion’s hips.

Ratchet leaned over Orion, pressing his front to his own. Orion’s flickering optics studied Ratchet’s face. The medic was close, obviously so, but whether it was something with the position or his pride or some other factor, he just wasn’t there yet. Orion reached, his tired servo letting go of the berth, and took Ratchet’s in his own. He guided Ratchet’s digits to his lips and took them into his willing mouth.

Ratchet gasped. Orion’s glossa rolled over the receptive digits and their joints, moaning around them. The sight of it alone, not even counting the delicious feeling of Orion’s glossa, proved to be too much from Ratchet.

His hips slammed home and his spike erupted, jetting thick ropes of transfluid deep into Orion’s valve. Orion writhed and his hips twitched in response to his sensor net lighting up at the scalding sensation of Ratchet’s fluid filling him up. His dentae just barely scraped along Ratchet’s digits and it tripped the medic off into a smaller overload, his hips shuddering against Orion’s and his jaw dropping with his shaking, panting moans.

Megatron was not so quiet as he hit his overload. He bucked his hips up hard enough to nearly dislodge both Ratchet and Orion, and making Ratchet withdraw his servo from Orion’s mouth. Megatron’s vocalizer gave a strained shout that was rivaled by the vicious roar of his engine. Orion’s optics went wide and he _screamed_ as his port was coated and filled with Megatron’s fluid. It nearly burned, he had never felt anything like it before. He squirmed on top of Megatron but the ex-gladiator’s only response was to wrap his arms around him and continue pumping him full. Optical fluid dipped down Orion’s cheeks as he openly sobbed.

“O-Orion-“ Ratchet pulled his spike from Orion’s valve and went to lean over the younger mech only for him to hold up a servo to dismiss him, the other wiping at his face.

“I’m fine,” He said with no small amount of static to his voice. “It’s just a lot.”

But that didn’t quite quell Ratchet’s worry. It was only when Orion urged the medic to lay down with him once he lifted himself on shaking legs off of Megatron’s spike. Naturally, Megatron was out like a light the moment he was able to put his spike back under his panels, though Ratchet would spend a moment more fretting over Orion’s state. But once he saw Orion’s half lidded optics glowing gently and gazing into his own, he knew that he couldn’t possibly stay up if Orion was set on recharging.

He never was great at saying no to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a request! Find out how to request stuff from me [here!](https://zenniet.tumblr.com/post/189864077750/how-to-request)


End file.
